


My Holy is You

by CaffeinatedBunny



Series: A Light to Call Home [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Calls Steve Harrington Pet Names, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove takes care of Steve Harrington, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Billy Hargrove, Secret Relationship, Soft Billy Hargrove but only for Steve, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Nightmares, Steve Harrington Has PTSD, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Party (Mentioned) - Freeform, Trapped By A Blizzard, Upside down (mentioned), We Die Like Men, creature!billy, first time saying I love you, semi-domestic, sweet boyfriends, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: Billy doesn't remember when he started to see in colour, not fully; knows it started with the warm brown of Steve's eyes at Tina's Halloween party. Doesn't remember when the black, grey and white of his vision gave way to full colour but knows it started with Steve. Everything good about moving to Indiana started with Steve, even mixed with the bad; the fight at the Byers where he permanently scared the other boy, the tunnels and monsters with flower faces but the aftermath of all of that is what gave him the life he had now. A careful balance game of keeping their relationship hidden but a nearly domestic life with his Bambi, they made a sanctuary out of an empty house, soothed their hurts with something Billy couldn't ever name till now.He never thought he'd be able to say the words, but locked away by a Blizzard, protected in their Den they fall off his lips like kisses.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: A Light to Call Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	My Holy is You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/profile), she technically gave this to me as a request last year, the original request was to incorporate 'I'll keep you warm.' into a fic. Then this whole thing spawned, it was originally completed to a point nearly a year ago around Christmas. I sorta forgot about it, forgot to post it the whole nine yards, so when I found it again well I had to brush some dust off it and found the muse for it again so it's actually much longer than it originally was. 
> 
> Edited on 8/11/2020 - So a friend of mine noticed some half-complete sentences and some things that I missed from my quick jot version of the story to the flushed out finished version. She also recommended that I repost the story considering the close to 1K addition I added to it in fixing everything I missed. Sorry for the confusion, I hope this story makes more sense now than it previously had. So I learned my lesson on making sure I have my notes and my jot version of fics open at the same time as I work on a project.

The Halloween party at Tina’s had been a farce, nothing but posturing, shitty alcohol and Tommy fucking Hanson bitching about his former best friend. So of course as soon as he had cemented his place as King he was strutting around while Tommy and the other Cling-Ons followed like the brainless twits they were. Billy can’t remember what his expectations were when it came to the fallen king of Hawkins High but whatever it was it wasn’t Steve. Hell, he hadn’t even known the other boy was the Harrington that Tommy bitched about when he had spotted him across the living room filled with people. It was like there had been something about the other boy that had his attention locked on him as soon as he walked into the house. Billy had been helpless but to follow the pull through the crush of people, pushing between two girls who got in his way; walking over a coffee table to reach him. The boy with the dorky shuffle and bright smile, and large sunglasses that dominated his face and hid his eyes from him. Only for the dark-haired boy to remove them when Billy came to stand before him.

Steve with his doe-wide eyes that stared at him in confusion but were so warm; his wild and silky looking hair, his soft lips that turn pouty even as he purses them. For all that the other boy had tensed there was a softness about him that had Billy aching to touch and feel; to get this soft sweet boy under him. Billy remembers how much he wanted to punch Tommy out when the other boy had come up to his shoulder to gloat, taking the boy’s sweet attention off him. The acidic stench of him had Billy’s nose wrinkling, jealousy, want and hurt tangled together and he knows that this boy was the King he had just finished dethroning. He doesn’t even need to hear the bullshit coming out of Tommy’s mouth to confirm it. It all made something in him rise up possessive and angry, wanting nothing more than this boy’s focus on him and him alone. 

And Billy knew it was fucked up but there had been something about this fallen king that made him ache with want. 

Then right as he was gearing up to get rid of Hanson and get Steve’s eyes focused back on him, speak to him and not just stare; a tall reedy boy ambles up. His face is pinched and sharp as he pushes in close his hair stringy as he puts his mouth right up against Steve’s ear and says something that has Steve shifting into the newcomer’s space. It all had Billy’s hand’s fisting and his teeth grinding, then there was no time to get the other boys’ attention back as he and the other strange boy were pushing through the crush of bodies in a rush. 

“Aww trouble in paradise with their prissy bitch no doubt.” 

Anger has him turning his focus onto Tommy, even as he pulls out from under the other’s touch that had his skin crawling. His skin prickles with the residual sensation, a shiver rolls down his spine; it's been happening more and more often, with people and his own clothes.

“What are you going on about?” He had demanded, needing to know everything about the brown-eyed boy who had captured his attention even as he wanted nothing more than to get the sensation of Tommy’s touch off him. It was like his skin was one size too small; every sensation and sense had been dialled up two levels past his normal, his blood two degrees warmer and new urges making themselves known. At the same time, his gums always ached and throbbed, which only ceased when he was gnawing on something. Billy didn’t know what to think about the changes overtaking him and had no one to even ask so he did his best to just roll with them and control what he could. He sure as shit wasn’t going to ask his fucking father about them.

“Oh, shit yeah this all happened before you came to town. Steve started dating the prissy bitch Nancy, turned bitch himself and by the end of the year somehow the two of them got with that freak Byers. You know zombie boys big brother.” The explanation fails in explaining anything but the bare confusing bones. It leaves Billy wanting and needing more information, lips curling in annoyance as he watches the two boys carefully lead out an almost blacked out girl with hair nearly as wild as Steves. 

Dissatisfaction gnawed at him, making his jaw ache with the need to sink his teeth into something the rest of the night and well into the next school day. It gnawed at him, bit at him like a tick under his skin till he could get Tommy’s girl pinned down before school started to get answers. Not that Carol’s explanation was much better, not really though she extends the timeline a bit, putting some things into perspective. Add’s to the story that Steve and Nancy had broken up before they both started hanging out and possibly seeing Byers. While it was nice to learn more about the pretty boy with the Bambi eyes; Billy could have done without the knowledge that he seemed settled with two others. Something niggled at him but the impression-memory was hazed over with alcohol, something that he knew was important but couldn’t recall. 

Irritation and something he refused to name drove him to extremes whenever he saw the pretty boy, especially when he didn’t seem as affected or attuned to Billy. The fact that Steve seemed to be so focused on whatever was happening with Nancy and Byers, it all had something dark boiling his blood and him losing control, his temper on a hair-trigger. Billy won’t lie and say he didn’t go a little past what he intended just to get Steve’s attention. He was desperate for it; hungry to keep it solely on him. He showed off, chest puffed up as he pushed and poked, taunted and demanding a reaction, a push back anything but the cold disinterest he received. But it was like the other boy was a ghost of what he sensed in him and it had him pushing even more at the other boy, wanting and needing a reaction. 

All of it came to a head one chilly Autumn night after Halloween when he found Steve at the Byers house. 

His step-sister having gone missing and fucking Neil had demanded he find her, helpless rage had him grinding his teeth, hands clenched as Neil pushed him around; slamming him into the wall. ‘Respect and Responsibility’ spat out among all the other vitriol, that Max was his responsibility and he was to find her. Billy had spent hours driving from one of her little friends' houses to the next all over Hawkins, trying to find her. It wasn’t till he reached Nancy fucking Wheeler’s place that he got any sort of direction, Mrs. Wheeler answering the door in her robe. Her attraction was a sudden burst of mould and bitter lemons, it took everything he had not to wrinkle his nose while he used it to get what he needed. Billy doesn’t know what had Steve stepping quickly down off the porch to confront him but it had him breathing in deeply even as he flicked away his cigarette to greet the other boy. 

Nancy and Jonathan nowhere to be seen but their scents clinging to his skin like a thick shroud along with a scent of copper so sharp it rankled him, made his jaw ache at the hinge while wanting to snap his teeth at some unseen threat. The simmering rage that he had been trapped in leaves memories of that night hazed in a fog, some moments are sharp with blinding clarity while others are barely there. He knows that Steve had the gall to lie to him about his bitch of a step-sister that he caught sight of over the other boy’s shoulder peeking out of the living room window. Billy doesn’t know what tipped him fully over the edge; finally cracking under the abuse of Neil, the way Steve’s heart tripped in its beat as he lies or the scent of two others clinging to his skin.

Knows he laid Steve out before charging into the house, too angry about having to hunt her down only to find the boy he can’t keep out of his mind standing before him, smelling of others and the rusted copper scent of blood. Knows that he had scared the kids, terrorized Lucas Sinclair because he knows if his father ever found out they’d both be dead. So it was better to try and end it now than give Max any type of hope. The night spirals from there.

The fight between him and Steve starts off mild, escalating quickly to vicious that culminates in him slamming a plate over Steve’s head and sending him stumbling back, blood dripping down his face. The kids crying out in horror from the living room, while a soft whine falls from the other boy that had him going still as stone. Only to pounce forwards sending them both stumbling in the debris that litters the floor into the fridge. They hit the floor jarringly, hands grappling on clothes though Steve’s hands were more trying to push him away more than hold as they rolled on the ground. Too distracted to hear the fridge door open till a solid heavy mass smacked wetly onto the floor.

It was the scent of putrid meat that had him coming out of that place of rage and gagging as he moved away from the scent pulling Steve with him. Nothing good could ever smell that rancid. After that there was no time to really think as everything unfolds, the truth comes out in a jumble of words as the kids all talk over each other while Billy checks over Steve. Memorizing the feel of the other boy’s skin under his hands, the texture of his thick hair while wincing at the cut the plate left along Steve’s hairline; it was bound to scar. He does his best in patching the dazed boy up, regret making his stomach twist even as he layers his own scent of musk, leather and pine over everything else. Billy grudgingly joins them as they go hunting monsters in their den, though really he would have followed just to keep Steve and the shitbird safe. That night, the tunnels, the things with flower faces full of teeth... changed everything. The fight in the tunnels had sent something pounding through his blood, he felt it in every breath he took… it made him feel alive. That night changed him for the better no matter it’s god awful start and him nearly becoming the same type of monster as Neil.

That night had been Billy’s greatest shame and his salvation, it was the start of something that changed his life for the better. Gave him everything he wanted and more.

\---

It was cold, far colder than what Billy was used to, sure it got chilly in Cali; especially at night when the wind picked up. But Cali? It didn’t get cold like this, at least not where they had lived; on the outskirts of LA in SoCal. Here, in Indiana, it was eerie the way the wind whistled or howled through bare trees, their branches skeletal and reaching for the sky. Everything was so fucking different from what he’d known all his life till now. There’s no salt in the air, no bright lights drowning out the stars and no crush of people. Here in Hawkins, it’s all wide open spaces, forests as vast as the sea, a sky that was a blanket of stars and the moon so bright it lit up the night. Houses were spread out with large lawns and a silence that hushes the town once dusk hits. 

It left Billy feeling at a loss like he’d been pushed up against a wall with no way out, not with Neil breathing down his neck, not with the way everything about himself felt so off. Coming to Indi-fucking-ana felt like the death-knell for him until he found a freedom of his own making. His only relief comes in two forms, speeding down the open back roads of bumfuck nowhere Indiana and being with his Bambi. It’s even better when he can combine the two, because nothing was better than speeding down winding roads, his hand on Bambi’s thigh while the other boy whoops in delight. He would have never thought the other boy would have delighted in such things before he actually got to know him. Before he learned his boyfriend; Billy had thought him a stuck-up, aloof asshole who looked down on him. It had pissed him off to no end that his attention had always gravitated to the other boy, following and tracking him through the halls of school or always finding him in a crowd. Had done everything he could to get those eyes on him and nothing had worked, not till the early dawn hours after they had torched the tunnels they had raided and he had come face to face with dogs with flower faces. 

No, his Bambi hadn’t given him the time of day even when he had him in the Byer’s tiny bathroom and he was bandaging the pretty boy up better than he had before the tunnels. It wasn’t until he had apologized. It had been stilted and rough, hell Billy still doesn’t know why Steve had even accepted the shitty fucking apology but he had. They had spoken in hushed tones, as Billy cleaned up the wounds he had caused while the rest of the group who had been monster hunting were yelling and figuring out what had all happened that night. It had been the first time he could really take his time to touch Steve, talk to him… properly breathe in the scent of him. Even if it was layered in cold stale rot, fear and his own stale scent from hours before it had been as soothing to him as the feel of the boy's skin under his hands. 

To think that shitty fucking apology is what gave him the greatest thing to have ever happened to him. Or at least opened the door to it, considering it had still taken him weeks to convince the other boy that he really did mean the apology, it had taken him coming clean about needing not just wanting Steve’s attention on him. His Bambi had made him work for every bit of attention he got, made him wait and give chase… it had these new instincts he couldn’t name singing in his veins. 

These had been the best months of Billy’s life since his mother had left and it was all because of his Bambi-eyed boy. Even with the bitter freezing cold of winter and the thick covering of snow that Indiana got that had him dreaming and wishing for the heat of Summer, Billy wouldn’t change any of it.

If it had been any other season but winter with the snow falling so heavily in great thick flakes, ice coating the tree branches he would be speeding to his destination but there was no way he was risking the roads. So Billy’s cruising carefully through town to his Bambi’s place, music's volume up and his fingers tapping along the steering wheel to the beat of AC/DC. The big empty house was the only place they could freely be themselves, it was a different sort of Freedom than driving with the other boy beside him. A sanctuary built between empty hollow walls that made a mockery of a home, before he came around. 

When he first learned that the other boy’s house was always free of parents who would try to stick their noses into what they were doing; well he thought Steve had it made. Over time he came to realize exactly what it meant, especially to his Bambi. 

An empty massive house that echoed with its silence, a cold that sunk into the space that negated any warmth that once made the place a home; if it had ever been such a thing. The fact that his Stevie had been all but abandoned in every way but name by the time he was Max’s age made his ever-present rage boil his blood. It made his hands clench and his teeth grind. So Billy made it his prerogative to bring back as much warmth as he could to the place. Any moment he could spare when not in school or keeping to his father’s rules is spent with the other boy. Billy never thought he’d end up this lucky, luck so far had never been on his side.

Who would have thought that the forced move to Indiana would become the best thing to ever happen to him? Billy knows that he’ll never fully be able to hate Hawkins because Hawkins gave him Steve. Soft, kind, sweet… Bratty fucking Steve Harrington.

Who drove him crazy and oh so hot to the point he felt like his blood was molten with everything he felt for the other boy. The way Steve would look up at him, brown eyes liquid like molasses when under him, the scent of him heady and rich in his nose; pleasure making it that much sweeter. The way he’d tease him between classes that had him standing tense hands clenched at his sides or pushing his bratty boyfriend into the lockers just so he could get a touch. To get his scent on the boy once more, make it fresh even though Billy knows only he could tell the difference.

Billy doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky or what he did to deserve the other boy because he knows he’s an asshole. He knows exactly who and what he is, can’t live in a house with Neil Hargrove and not be shaped by it but Steve taught him how to be gentle. Showed him how to open himself to his heart, a heart he thought buried and burned long ago on that night he had been left to Neil. Coming from a boy who’s surrounded by absence and cold, who’s been abandoned and used by everyone before who claimed to care; speaks of such a kind and large heart. How could he not fall and fall hard for the other boy? It had been close, hell he had almost lost any chance with Steve those first few weeks of the school year. Hell, he’s still surprised that he hadn’t. 

Billy doesn’t notice the time it takes for him to drive to his Bambi’s so lost in his thoughts and memories that lead him to this moment. This familiar drive that takes him from one end of Hawkins to the other, that always takes him to their sanctuary and the much-loved boy with the warm heart and soft smile. His Bambi who gave him a key to the front door, who doesn’t want him to knock any more but just come right in. The boy who soothed the feral instincts that raged inside him, that pushed at his skin and bones till he ached with the need born from something pitch black and wild; to claim and own… to never let go. 

Steve, who housed Billy’s heart in his chest, tethered him willingly to this town even as he carved out his territory through woods and down streets. It settles that raging thing that’s clamouring to explode out from inside him. Billy can still feel the changes happening but he trusts it, it feels like coming awake. He doesn’t truly understand what’s happening but he trusts the instincts that sing at him and his world isn’t edged in a grey that used to constantly leach the colours out of his sight anymore. 

Billy doesn’t remember when colour started to saturate his vision, but he remembers seeing Steven’s eyes for the first time at the Halloween party and being pulled into their warm chocolate depths. Didn’t even realize he was seeing colour till that first basketball game and he was noticing how creamy Steve’s skin looked, dotted with moles the same warm brown as his eyes.

For the first time in his life, he’s seeing full saturated colour, and there’s a drumbeat thudding in his chest, a war song and a howl trapped at the back of his teeth. He feels the most like himself he ever has. It was starting to feel like he was shedding a skin to become what he was born to be and through it all there was Steve. The beautiful boy who even in nearly colourless sight had been so pretty and called to him, smelt like home; warm honey and crisp apples, cinnamon, anise and vanilla; overlaid by something that sparked his senses. Who’s heart beat out to him a lullaby that he could feel in his bones, there was nothing quite like climbing into bed and knowing his touch was welcomed and wanted. That he was needed, it was a sirens song one that Billy was determined to never lose.

The house is lit up bright when he pulls into the drive right beside the beemer just like he knew it would be; the lights only ever went off if Billy was there. Steve had learned to fear the dark, fear it in a way that left him feeling betrayed; a whispered confession spoken into the skin of his neck. Pulling the keys out of the ignition he climbs out of his low slung Camaro before stalking towards the front door, letting himself in carelessly there was never any need to be quiet here. No need to shrink himself down into a shadow, something Steve was learning to do, claim the space he inhabited. The way his boots smacked against marble floors, the door banging shut behind him a deliberate entrance to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally startle or scare the older boy. 

Steve tended to lose himself to the silence that took over, he’d fade out even as he cooked or did homework while waiting for him to show up, and through trial and error, they learned what worked best for them. It was a strange domesticity they had carved out for themselves, two boys with ragged edges; puzzle pieces that clicked nearly perfectly together. Billy wanders slowly through the downstairs shutting off lights as he goes and it’s odd to realize he’s managed to claim this entire house and not feel a bit of his boyfriend in the majority of it except the small den they had made their own, the kitchen and the older boy’s bedroom. Whereas Billy’s own presence is all over the house, it fills it and guards it even when he’s not there. It makes those new wild, darker instincts rear up and preen as the realization hits him.

Soon the lower half of the house is dark and he’s climbing the stairs to the second floor and Billy knows exactly where he’ll find Steve and he’s flicking off the last of the lights. It sends the hall into muted shadows as the night lights come on as soon as they sense the change, it had taken him all of a day to get them plugged in no matter that his Bambi insisted that it was fine, he was fine. He hated seeing the haunted, hunted look on the other boy’s eyes, Billy needed the boy to enjoy the chase; doesn’t question the need he just set about helping to ease the fear. It had been slow going to get to this point they were at, Steve sleeping even when the house was empty. He’d sleep as long as he knew that Billy was coming and the lights were on; comfort found in the artificial light and knowledge that he’d be guarded against the dark. 

Opening the bedroom door Billy can’t help the smile that overtakes him at the sight of Steve exactly where he’d known he’d be curled up on the bed, like a child wrapped around Billy’s pillow with his head pressed into it. It was a sight that would never not make him ever so pleased with himself and so proud of how far the other boy had come. Slipping into the room he’s quick to shut off the main light and to undress not really bothering to be careful. That had been another lesson learned. It was the deliberate trying to be quiet sounds that tended to set the boy off sending his sleeping mind spiralling into nightmares till he was screaming himself awake. Naked, with his clothes tossed onto the nearby chair, Billy shuts off the bedside lamp as he slots himself behind the other boy. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist as he pushes his nose against the back of Steve’s neck. 

He lays there breathing in the scent of home and warmth that is settling all around him till it pulls him to sleep; comfort and contentment allowing for the easy slide that he only finds here. Here wrapped around the other boy the familiar beloved beat of Steve’s heart in his ears and under his palm.

\---

Billy wakes to a chill in the air that wasn’t normal or expected; Steve’s warmth and steady slow heartbeat keeping him settled where he lays as he fully comes awake. There’s no low hum of electricity, the house far more silent now that all the background noise of everyday things is absent. Lifting his head he yawns frowning as his breath fog’s out lightly before him, slipping out of bed carefully so as not to jar Steve; Billy checks the window as his skin prickles with the chill. It was firmly shut but there was a heavy layer of frost and the view outside was like nothing he had seen before. The blanket of white was thick, tree boughs were cracked under its weight and there was sparkling ice coating a good portion of everything. 

Frowning now, even as a shiver raced up his spine, he glanced at his still sleeping Bambi; it was another rule that was put in place: not to slip away when the other boy was sleeping. That left him in a bind, he needed to make sure their den was still safe and sound, to check on the furnace and the pipes. Something he had only just learned this year, Neil drilling it in his head as winter in Indiana settled in. But Steve didn’t do well waking up alone especially if he had known Billy was coming over and well Billy hated waking him up earlier than needed. His boy barely slept enough as it was because as much as he wanted to spend every night wrapped around the other boy it wasn’t possible with the way Neil watched him. Growling to himself he strides over to Steve’s side of the bed, kneeling down he settles in to wake the other boy lightly. The cold outside steadily seeped into the house and while he ran hot, hotter than most his Bambi felt the cold so much more. Maybe it was the hours spent in the tunnels that night, or maybe it was the weak point to that other place that had attached itself to his boy’s home but it had affected his boy in a way that it seemed only Billy recognized. 

His fingers drift over the soft skin of his boyfriend’s cheek, trailing down the mole dotted throat to feel his steady pulse before carding them through the wild silken mane. It was adorable the way the boy let out a quiet little sigh even as he buried his face deeper into the soft give of a pillow. Steve was slow to wake up like this, child-like as he did so and it was something that Billy loved to watch. There was so much trust given to him by this boy, this boy who allowed himself to be vulnerable and offered up his throat to him always. 

“Billy?” His name was a sleepy mumble, as Steve lifted his head just enough to see him through barely opened eyes, his hair was a sleep-tousled mess and his cheek was lined with creases from the pillow. He was so beautiful, even sleep rumpled and half awake, this was all just for Billy now; no one else would get to see Steve like this.

“Hey Baby, I gotta check on the house alright? I’m not leaving, just doing a check. Go back to sleep, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t wake up and think I was gone.” Billy tells him easily, his fingers scratching lightly at the back of Steve’s head as the other boy settles back into the pillows with a sleepy hum. He stays there gently soothing the boy back to sleep before getting up, getting dressed in a pair of sweats from one of his drawers before venturing out of the bedroom. The sky outside was still dark, but the hazed greyed out dark of a winter storm, the snow having resumed falling when he was focused on Steve. 

Heading to the kitchen first he tests the pipes, relief hitting him as the water comes too easily and quietly so not frozen. Setting the faucet to drip like Neil had drilled into his head and hoped for the best; heading for the downstairs bathroom to do it there as well. Once that was done, he moved to the furnace room, this was more familiar to him than a frozen pipe. The furnace at Neils had already gone out twice so far so when it didn’t light all he could do was snarl. With the storm outside and no power, the house was going to get cold very, very quickly depending on when the power had gone out. Grumbling to himself he leaves the furnace room to head to the den; he moves quickly in setting it up to be slept in. It takes a moment to push back the furniture to make space for the thin camping mattress that Steve had gotten for when the nerd herd spent the night. 

Billy makes quick work of getting it made up with the spare blankets, already planning on adding the blankets from Steve’s bed but that would come later. So he sets his attention on lighting a fire in the small fireplace in the corner, once this one was lit he’d work on the larger one in the living room. He pauses in the hall to focus on the other boy, pleased to hear his breathing and heartbeat still their steady slow sleeping rhythm. Getting back to work he gets the living room’s fireplace crackling before heading to the garage to check on the woodpile and making sure to bring in a few armfuls into the mudroom. The less they had to open the door to the garage the better, it would suck out all the heat otherwise. So once the wood was piled up in the mudroom, he headed deeper into the garage to gather up the camping supplies he had seen. Just in case. 

Once he was done with the garage he made sure the door was shut tight, grabbing an old towel and stuffing it along the bottom seam of the door to further block any drafts. By that time the bottom floor of the house was warming up with the fires and the sun was lighting the main floor up nicely so Billy headed back upstairs to get his Bambi. The upstairs was bitingly cold, so he works quickly in shutting and blocking the bottoms to help keep the drafts from seeping downstairs. Finally done doing what he could to keep the house warm until the power came back on he finally opens their bedroom door to see Steve huddled under his blankets and shivering. 

Cursing silently, he heads to the side of the bed closest to the other boy so he could wake him up. Billy was a little surprised to find Steve already awake, his eyes still heavy-lidded with sleep but awake nonetheless. 

“Hey Baby wasn’t expecting you to be awake yet.” He says softly as he crouches beside the bed, his hand lifting up to stroke Steve’s cheek.

“Just woke up, it’s cold.” His voice was still sleep-thick and a little slurred as he fell into a yawn while pulling the blankets tighter around him. 

“Powers out so I got the fireplaces going downstairs,” Billy explains with a small smile while stroking his thumb along the line of Steve’s jaw. “Come on, let’s get downstairs, I’ll see about making us coffee.” He adds while standing up and shifting; letting the other boy take the time in actually waking up while Billy gathers him something warmer to layer up in. Steve is sitting up by the time he turns around, the blanket pulled around him like a cloak making him laugh softly while the older boy pouts at him.

“At least put on some socks before heading down.” Billy finds himself tossing the fuzzy things at his boyfriend more amused by his sleepy antics than annoyed. The ever-present bags under Steve’s eyes were lighter but still so very visible. Billy hated the sight of them and the haunted look in Steve’s eyes that came back with a vengeance when he wasn’t there. Billy watches as Steve pulls the socks on with empty grumbles before he slips from the bed, expecting the other boy to follow him, he turns around to head out of the bedroom.

“Billy…” Is all Steve manages to get out before face planting into his back his hands still holding the side of the comforter wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Really?” Billy can’t help the laugh that wrapped around the word even as he shakes his head before he’s reaching back and picking Steve up, blanket and all. A shiver rolls down his spine as Steve hides his sleepy laughter against his throat as he wraps his legs around him. God this boy was making him soft, and the amount of flack he’d get if he was ever caught just giving in like this to every spoiled demand would be never-ending but it would be worth it. It harmed no one by just giving into the silent request for a piggyback ride, or some form of casual intimacy and Billy didn’t have it in him to refuse. Steve was used to being ignored and barely touched, his house empty and void of any comfort but his own sought out ones. 

Before Billy had all but moved in, in the ways he could; Steve had a hoarded pile of the softest blankets he could get in his closet, and hidden in its depths a teddy bear or two. So it wasn’t a hardship to give his boyfriend what he needed or wanted and this was easily given it wasn’t like the other boy weighed a lot. He actually felt like he barely weighed anything and what he did weigh Billy enjoyed the feel of. So shifting his grip a bit he carries Steve carefully out of the bedroom even knowing he’d have to come back up and make sure the bottom of the door was sealed off. It would have been a little harrowing walking down the stairs if this had been the first time he had done this and it definitely wasn’t his first time. He wasn’t even out of breath by the time he let Steve fall onto the loveseat in the den before tossing the sweat pants and long-sleeved top he’d brought down with them at him. 

“Just gotta, seal up the bedroom door to stop the drafts; then I’ll figure out coffee.” He says with a shake of his head and a sigh while looking at the small fireplace with a frown.

“The stove should still work, it’s gas…” Steve helpfully informs him, though his voice is muffled from where he’s struggling to get into the long-sleeved top. His head pushing through the collar, static making his hair even wilder than it already was. 

“Well, that makes cooking easier at least.” Billy hadn’t been looking forward to trying to figure out how to make food in the enclosed fireplaces. They were nothing like the pits he was used to from camping. 

“I’ll make breakfast once you’ve given me coffee. I don’t trust you not to burn anything.” And there was that too, while Billy was able to grill and use a camping pit; put him in front of a stove or an oven and well it wasn’t necessarily edible what came out of his endeavours. Sighing he can’t help but level his Bambi with his most unimpressed stare even as the other boy laughs softly at him. 

“Fine I’ll make the coffee and you can make breakfast.” Not that Billy was really going to argue with that deal considering how well his boy was able to cook. The morning after his first night spent sleeping beside Steve he had been stunned to watch the other boy move easily around the kitchen to make them a full-on proper breakfast. It was a treat, something special to look forward to when they could spend the weekend together but not something Billy expected of his boyfriend every time. 

The morning is spent quietly, once they have had their coffee and a quick breakfast; neither boy wanting to be too far from the fire so they took to huddling together on the mattress set up in the den. Pressed against each other; it was something they didn’t get to do often, just indulge in being able to spend hours together. Normally whenever they have a couple of hours to themselves they’re too busy tasting and touching, a furnace between them, the bed squeaking under them as they wreck it. The scent of musk, sweat and sex a heady blanket filling the bedroom. 

But today is different, there’s nowhere for them to go, nothing for them to really do except school work if they get desperate but otherwise, they spent the time talking in hushed whispers. They talked about the future, both of them nervous and unsure of what would come after graduation but knowing that they didn’t want to lose each other; knowing that they couldn’t lose each other. 

The temperature continued to drop, as the wind howled outside the sound keeping Steve on edge even as he grips at Billy, his shoulders tense as he hides his face against his shoulder. The fire crackling merrily in the hearth before them, the den warm and filled with the scent of poplar and wood smoke. 

“I’m scared all the time.” The words break the quiet that previously had only been broken by the pop and crackle of the fire. They were hushed and spoken against his shoulder, another secret shared only with him so Billy just holds his Bambi tighter as he waited. 

“I’m constantly cold, cold like the tunnels like it seeped into my bones and I can constantly feel that place… the upside-down. I can smell it, Billy, sometimes even taste it at the back of my tongue it’s so close here and I know they said the gate is closed and I believe them but it’s still here,” Steve’s voice trembles as he presses as close as he can to him and Billy has never been so thankful that he runs as hot as he does even as that wild part of him rages at the idea of that place taking what is his. “It’s not over yet and it’s hungry for something, so, so hungry and it’s like I can feel it grasping at me.” 

“Don’t worry Bambi, I’ll keep you warm.” Billy murmurs as he presses a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head as his arms tighten around the other boy. “I’ll keep you safe, it won’t take you; I won’t let it.” He adds and he can feel his jaw aching with the need to rip and decimate anyone or anything that even tried to take Steve from him. Steve was his holy thing, his talisman more so than his necklace ever was and it still amazed him that he got to keep something so good. That he was worthy of the light and love that Steve all but glowed with and it was like only he could see it but Billy didn’t mind; it meant he got to keep the other boy to himself. 

So he shifted them so Steve’s cheek was resting against his chest so he could listen to his strong heartbeat; knowing how the sound calmed the other boy. While his fingers dance and stroke up and down his spine under his sweater that Steve had stolen to wear; his own chest bare, Steve had preferred his sweater to his own sleep shirt. Billy doesn’t fight the smile that takes over him as Steve all but melts into him, the stress and the tension leaving him as he settles against his chest. The sigh Steve lets out is all-consuming as all the tension fades from him and Steve soaks up the heat Billy knows radiates off himself, as the other boy's arm slips around his waist. 

The silence settles around them once more like a blanket, broken only by the pop and crackle of the fire’s flames. Billy is silent while vowing to himself that he’s never going to let Steve go, that nothing is going to harm the other boy like he did that night. Shifting a bit he lifts Steve’s face so the older boy is looking up at him, sealing his silent vow with a kiss to the lips of the boy he loves. 

The boy who owns his heart and soul and who he’d kill to keep. The boy who he’d burn a city for if he was ever taken from him, there’s something wild and savage inside him that’s slowly shedding this human skin to reveal what he truly is. There’s a part of Billy that’s scared to see what he’ll come out as but the majority of him can’t wait for the change to be done, to see the teeth and claws that have formed to make him better and stronger. 

In the time that he’s noticed and acknowledged the changes that he feels he’s bulked up in muscle more than he had expected. He’s had to learn how to be careful with his strength more than he ever had before. Steve had laughed the first few times he broke a glass or two just by gripping them too tight. 

Now though he knows exactly how to be gentle, gentle so as not to leave bruises or aching bones unless his boy asks so prettily to be marked beyond a hickey or two. Pulling away from the kiss; the soft little moan of a sound Steve makes has Billy smirking as the other boy pulls at his side silently asking for more. 

Who was Billy to tell his Bambi no when he asks so sweetly for more? So he ducks his head down once more to press their lips together in the darkness of the den they had claimed for themselves. The fire crackling in the background while the blizzard outside isolates them from the world that would try to tear them apart if it knew of the relationship they had forged together. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Billy caresses Steve’s cheek with his fingers tips, drinking in the sight of the doe-eyed boy enjoying the flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. He wants to see it spread, loves watching his Bambi’s pale skin flush in pleasure but Billy needs to check on the big fire in the living room and make sure there are not any drafts seeping in. It has him groaning even as he presses a kiss to the other boy’s forehead.

“Bambi, I gotta go check the house but I’ll be right back,” Billy says softly, not able to stop the smirk that pulls at his lips as the other boy grumbles and holds onto him tighter. 

“No, stay.” Comes the plaintive words paired with a pout as Steve looks at him, it pulls a chuckle out of him as he shakes his head. 

“Hey the sooner I leave, the quicker I’ll be back.” He cajoles his boyfriend who with a huff rolls off him to allow him to get up. Billy makes sure to tuck the heavy blankets in around his Bambi before adding a few more logs onto the dwindling fire in the den. Standing up he gives a stretch of his shoulders before heading out. 

He makes quick work of building the living room fire back up, checking that the faucets are still dripping steadily before looking over the pile of wood he had brought in from the garage. There’s still more than enough piled up so he wouldn’t have to go into the garage to bring in more for a while, with that done he heads back to the den. Billy can’t stop the soft rumble at the sight that greets him when he pushes the sliding door open enough to slip through. 

Steve is stretched out before him, long legs spread as he uses the poker to get the fire blazing once more; fuzzy socks covering his feet as they swing through the air lazily. Long legs bare except for the tight briefs that hug his gorgeous ass and Billy’s sweater big on Steve’s thinner frame hanging off a shoulder, his hair long and soft about his shoulders. He can’t help the way he crawls between those spread legs to lay himself on top of the other boy, his arms holding himself up just enough not to crush Steve with his weight. Billy nuzzles his face into his baby’s throat, breathing in the scent there overlaid with his own and the fresh scent of poplar smoke. 

It’s a heady mix, he could never get enough of smelling himself all over the other boy, it has him licking at Steve’s pulse as the other boy tilts his head to the side giving him more access while a soft sigh falls from those plush lips. 

“Smell so good Bambi.” He murmurs softly as he grinds his quickly hardening cock against the plush globes of Steve’s ass, wishing they were both naked so he could feel all that soft skin against his own; but he also loves how his Bambi looks wearing his sweater.

“Billy…” Steve starts his voice trailing off into a soft moan as Billy starts sucking on the sensitive part of his throat. He’s always been careful of leaving too many hickeys on his boy’s throat but finds he can’t today, the thought that something was trying to pull Steve away from him has him needing to show that the other boy was taken. Pulling his mouth away from the pale skin he purrs in pleasure at the sight of bruises marking Steve as his. The sight has him lapping at them before shifting down the length of his boyfriend’s body, his hands moving to tug Steve’s briefs down. 

“Forgot to grab the lube baby, going to have to take my time opening you up.” He murmurs against warm skin, enjoying the feel of Steve shuddering under him, Billy presses kiss after kiss over his baby’s lower back before he pulls away to get those briefs fully off the other boy but leaves those fuzzy socks covering his feet. He groans at the sight before him, his hands caress back up those long legs that he loves getting wrapped around his waist when he’s pressed balls deep inside the other boy. Honestly, anyway, he could get Steve pressed against him or wrapped around him he loves, loves the scent of the other boy and the feel of his skin against his own. 

Billy never expected to have this type of closeness and intimacy with anyone let alone with Steve, he’ll forever be thankful that he got the chance to prove himself to his boyfriend that he deserved the chance. He once more crawls his way between those long legs, his hands moved to knead and grip at his boyfriend's ass before he’s spreading the thick globes so he could lick over his lover’s entrance. 

The whimper that falls from the other boy has him settling between spread thighs, hands shifting to hold Steve still as he takes his time in opening him up. Steve always did make the most beautiful sounds for him, the way he fell apart beneath him and it’s been a while since they had the time for this kind of prep. He groans in pleasure as the other boy all but melts under his ministrations, whimpers when he swirls his tongue just right, groans when he flicks his tongue, a soft keen when he manages to push past the tight rim. He takes his time working Steve open, enjoying the breathless pleas for more and the sound of nails pulling at the bed’s sheets.

The drawn out cry of pleasure as he pushes a spit slick finger into him has Billy smirking against a firm cheek as he watches his finger sink into his Bambi. He nips sharply at the skin beneath his mouth when the other boy tries to press back. 

“Keep still Baby or I’ll make you wait.” He teases with a smirk as Steve goes still beneath him, leaning in he spits a thick glob of saliva on to where he’s carefully thrusting two of his fingers into the other boy. 

“Billy, please,” Steve whines at him as he turns his head to look at him with those pleasure hazed doe eyes that Billy loves so much. The realization has him pausing as he looks back at Steve, swallowing thickly as he looks over the flush sitting high on the other boy’s cheeks and down that long throat that he likes to mark. It’s not a new realization, not really; Billy knows he’s given his heart to the other boy, but he’s never felt the words on the tip of his tongue till now. It has him swallowing thickly as he looks into those warm brown eyes.

It’s a savage type of love, it pounds like a drumbeat in his chest, heats his blood and has him wanting everyone to know that Steve is His. His Baby, his Bambi, his pretty boy. His to claim, to please, to mark and make scream. 

His, his, his. 

Shuddering he leans in over Steve to claim his lips in a deep kiss while his fingers continue to work the other boy open. Fuck his cock aches to sink deep into the gripping warm heat of his baby’s body, to feel him flutter around his girth, but he also wants to watch the pleasure play out over his Stevie’s expressive face, see the flush of cheeks deepen with it. 

Steve moans into the kiss as Billy licks into his mouth and he can feel how he shudders as he stretches his fingers open. Pulling away slowly he nips at his lover’s pouty bottom lip, shifting Billy is quick to strip out of his sleep pants before settling back between those spread thighs. The head of his cock is slick with precome and it has him using one hand to hold his baby open while he strokes his length, once, twice gathering up the globs of the thick slick his precome is to wet his fingers before pressing them back into the other boy. 

“Fuck baby you look so good taking my fingers so perfectly.” He growls out as his fingers press in easier, stretches the other boy; the slick of his precome makes Steve feel wet to his fingers. He angles his fingers just right to constantly brush over his Baby’s prostate till he’s fluttering and clenching around his fingers. 

“Billy, Billy; I’m ready, please,” Steve begs as he shudders, holding his body tense as he tries not to push back onto his fingers. It’s beautiful the way Steve does what he asks, the way he capitulated so easily, so willingly even as Billy teases him mercilessly. 

“Such a good boy for me Stevie, want you to ride me; think you can do that?” He asks with a smirk, Billy knows it’s not Steve’s favourite position that he feels exposed and on display but that he’ll do it for Billy because his Bambi knows he likes to watch him. “Come on Stevie, don’t you want to be good for me?” Billy coo’s at the other boy as he pulls his fingers free leaving his boyfriends whole fluttering and slick with his precome. He watches as Steve nods his head before slowly shifting to sit up, it has him sliding to the side to lean back against the couch. Reaching out he pulls his Bambi into his lap, only to stop the other boy from pulling Billy’s own emerald sweater off. 

“Billy?” The question is panted out as the slimmer boy squirms on his lap, thighs on either side of Billy’s own, Steve’s weight feeling like barely anything to him as his hand smooths the soft fabric down along his boyfriend’s side till his hands reach his thighs.

“It looks so good on you Baby, want to watch you make a mess of it.” He purrs at Steve before licking at his bottom lip with a wicked smirk, his hands moving to lift the sweater just high enough to reveal Steve’s pretty cock to him. It was flushed with blood, precome beading at the tip, long and oh so pretty to Billy, once it was revealed he shifted the other boy up onto his knees so he could get his own cock in position. He’s slow to lower his baby onto his own thick cock, especially with the bare minimum of prep and only his spit and pre-come as slick. 

Billy watches Steve’s face raptly as his cock sinks into the heat of his lover’s body, both of them gasping in pleasure, his hands tighten on the other boy’s hips while his Baby’s hand flutter and grasps at his shoulders. He watches as Steve’s mouth falls open on a groan, eyes falling shut as he sinks balls deep into him, his baby squirms a bit making Billy hiss as he clenches tight around his cock, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. Lifting a hand he tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair pulling him in for a deep dirty kiss, tongues sliding against tongues; it’s a sloppy thing but it has the desired effect: Steve stilling in his lap till he adjusts to the girth of Billys cock seated inside him. 

When Steve starts moving, it’s subtle rolls of his hips as the kiss drags on before he’s pulling away to gasp for breath, his hips picking up a smoother rhythm and he’s beautiful, all flushed cheeks and passion glazed eyes. Billy can’t stop his hands from stroking soft skin, gripping at defined hips, fingers tangling in soft mocha locks; they move together easily, familiarly. They pant into kisses while the fire accompanies their noises of pleasure, their words have left them and all that they have are gasps, moans and breathy calls of each other's names; whisper-soft like prayers falling from their lips. The heat building between them has sweat beading their skin, the scent of it sitting heady and intoxicating in Billy’s nose; salt, musk, something sweet that is purely Steve and something that’s darker, heavier than the others. 

Billy licks the taste off of his Baby’s throat with a groan as he shifts them a bit so he can watch Steve ride his cock, his strong hands braced on Billy’s own wide chest while Billy’s hands grip those thin hips and control the pace. That tantalizing flush that Billy loves to be the cause of covers the expanse of Steve’s throat and he knows it trails down his chest but the sight is hidden by his sweater. Steve’s pretty cock is ruddy with it; Billy loves it, the sight of that cock flushed with need, the head shiny with precome, streaks of it all over the stomach of his emerald sweater. Stevie has always been a leaker for him, cock dripping with his need and Billy loves how the fabric is going to reek with the scent of Steve’s pleasure. Billy knows he’s not going to wash it, knows the sweater is going to be ruined but doesn’t care. It would help ease him on the nights he can’t slip away to Steve’s side, the thought of burying his face into the soft fabric while he jerks off in the morning before school, before getting to see the other boy has him growling. 

They move together silently, no words pass their lips while the Den is filled with the sound of their bodies coming together. The slap of skin against skin, panting breath, and cries of pleasure, all accompanied by the crackle and pop of the fire in the grate. They are lost to something more primal and wild, it's in the way they can't look away from each other, the way they clutch at each other not wanting space between them. They fall into a synchronization that makes Billy’s head spin in pleasure as the other boy rides his cock with a sinuous roll of his hips.

His hands grip tighter, knows there’s going to be finger-shaped bruises on Steve’s skin in a couple of hours; knows from the drawn-out moan falling from his lover’s mouth he enjoys the strong grip. He holds his Bambi still as he fucks up into him, angling the other boy’s hips just right to get him constantly moaning. Watches hungrily as that flush deepens, his mouth hanging open and Steve’s head tossed back, loves the sensation of nails biting into his chest as the other boy drifts in the pleasure. The sound of his cock sinking into Stevie is a wet squelch of a sound as his hips thrust up, his precome making the glide easy even as the boy clenches tight around his length. He loves it, that lewd sound it has him panting and biting at his lovelies throat as he grips at him and fucks his cock up into the other boy fiercely. 

They aren’t going to last long, there’s something about this that has them moving together desperately, the pace brutal and hungry in a way that has them clutching at each other. Eyes not looking away, only closing for a moment, urgency riding them, making their movements less smooth as their bodies come together. It’s loud and furious but it’s not the empty need of just getting off together no, there’s more to this moment. Something binding and permanent, Billy feels it down to the marrow of his being, feels it in the pounding of his heart that beats with savagery beneath his breast. Feels it in the way Steve clutches at him something wild in his eyes that calls to Billy, feels it in the way that wild furious thing inside him answers it as his hands pull Steve closer.

He wants to hear his pretty boy cry out, wants to watch him tip over that edge of pleasure, wants to see his pretty cock spill all over his sweater, wants to smell it. It has him pulling Steve down harder onto his cock as he thrusts up till a sharp near keen falls from the other boy as he tenses in Billy’s arms, shaking as he comes hard. The scent fills the space as Billy thrusts up into the clenching heat while watching the way his mate falls apart in his arms, the sticky mess Steve makes of his sweater. 

“Fuck so good and pretty for me Stevie.” Billy rumbles out against Steve’s throat, voice rough and tongue feeling thick in his mouth, his teeth ache as he fucks up into the fluttering clench of Steve, once, twice, three times more before coming himself with a rumbling groan as he bites down into soft skin, making the other boy gasp and clench around him once more as they shudder against one another. It takes him a moment to get his teeth to let go of Steve as he lifts his head, their foreheads bump into each other as Steve tiredly leans in against him. The gentle pressure has him rumbling in contentment.

They sit there, clinging to one another, foreheads pressed together as they pant trying to catch their breath when Billy’s eyes find Steve’s and he’s caught once more in their warmth. He loves how warm and soft they look as they stare back at him, loves how Steve drapes himself against him, a little smile pulling at those pouty pink lips he loves to kiss. 

Billy loves this boy he’s holding in his arms, loves the scent of him and how he trusts him; trusts Billy with his body, his thoughts but most importantly how Steve trusts him with his heart. Billy has never been trusted like this before, never been wanted the way Steve wants him back; he’s always hungered so desperately for what the other boy so willingly gave him. Billy can’t imagine ever giving this up like Nancy did; doesn’t ever want to lose it. 

“Fuck, Pretty Boy…” Billy breathes out as he pulls back enough so that he could cup the doe-eyed boy’s cheek, his thumb caressing the flushed skin. “I love you, never thought I could love anyone the way I love you.” He bites off the rest of his confession, how he’d hurt anyone who hurt him past or future. Billy never thought he’d feel enough for one person to say the words. Before Steve ‘love’ had only ever hurt him, his mother said she loved him but left him to the abuse of Neil. Neil who as a parent was supposed to love their kids unconditionally who seemed to hate him to the very core of his being. 

Tension seeps along his shoulders as Steve blinks at him, his eyes gone wide only to have the brown-eyed boy to smile brightly. It was like a sunrise that was purely for Billy to see the way the other boy seems to glow. Warm hands reach up and pull Billy into a soft kiss as Steve cups his face, the kiss is a nearly chaste brush of lips against lips as his Bambi all but melts against him. 

“I love you too Billy, so much.” The words are breathed against his lips before Steve is pulling back at him to stare at him in wonder, a shy pleased smile curving his lips. Billy needs to taste that smile so he leans in once more and kisses the other boy, as whatever wild thing built up between them seems to settle between them. It’s like the second to last piece of whatever is happening to him clicks into place as he pulls back to look at Steve’s pleasure flushed face and Billy realizes that Steve probably resigned himself to never hear those words. 

Not after his parents and Nancy and so he swears to himself that he’ll tell the other boy as often as he can. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist he rolls them back onto the bed so that Steve is trapped beneath him, Billy holds himself up on an elbow as he reaches for Steve’s discarded shirt to place under the other boy’s hips. 

He ignores the unimpressed look sent his way as he starts pulling his cock out of the other boy, the soft hiss followed by a whine that falls from Steve has him looking up to check on him. 

“A little tender and did you really have to use my shirt to clean up.” His pretty boy huffs at him as he squirms, it pulls Billy’s attention back to where he’s pulling free to watch Steve’s loose hole wink and flutter while his cum leaks from him in a thick flowing river. The sight has him wishing he had grabbed a butt plug from their small collection of toys so he could keep his mess inside the other boy, he breathes in deep loving the heavy thick scent of himself that settles over top of Steve’s own soft sweet scent. 

“Yes, it was either that or the sheets we’re sleeping on.” He huffs back with a roll of his eyes as he uses the shirt to clean up the trails of cum and slick off Steve’s thighs before tossing it aside, the fabric soaked with his release. He smirks at his Bambi’s pout before leaning in and kissing it away as he settles over the other boy, his arm and a leg tossed over the thinner boy as he comes to lay beside him. They curl close together tiredly sharing soft kisses as their breathing settles, Billy reaching out and pulling a blanket over them when Steve starts to shiver. 

Quiet settles over them as they drift in the afterglow, the only sound the crackle and pop of the slowly dying fire in the fireplace and the steady beat of Steve’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for Reading! Comments and Kudos are love and they make my day, seriously. I love hearing from you all!


End file.
